Episode 7187 (20th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rachel apologises to Sam saying it was Jai she wanted to throw the plate at, not him. Laurel is angry when her bank card is declined as she attempts to buy vodka from David's shop. Furious Rachel blames Lisa for the fact that she now has to stay in the village. Jai tells Rachel they're going to re-register Archie, adding his name as the father. Laurel heads to confront Marlon, who insists that he will not fund her drinking. Laurel knocks plates full of food out of his hands in the pub in her retaliation and pleads for money from those around her, but one by one they all refuse. Carly notices the 'For Sale' sign go up at David's and asks to be shown around. Laurel returns home and smashes Arthur's piggy bank in order to gain access to loose change. She walks out leaving toast cooking in the kitchen. Sam covers about where he got his injuries from to Lisa and lays into her in the pub about her interfering. Betty arrives home from her travels and walks in on the bad atmosphere in the pub. Doug arrives at Tall Trees Cottage to hear the smoke alarm going off. Laurel is propping up a bar in town and gets a strange man, Matt to pay for her drinks. Marlon joins Doug at Tall Trees Cottage and vows to speak to Laurel when she returns. Alicia tells Bob that Carly is interested in buying the shop, but insists it's staying on the market until she gets the money. Bob is delighted as the news suggests Carly wants to stay. Laurel becomes irritated with Matt as he tries it on with her. She is grateful when another man, Simon, steps in and gets rid of him. Simon offers to buy her a drink and she accepts. Betty is shocked to find out Andy is staying at Keepers Cottage. Victoria reveals that she's been ignoring her emails leaving Betty feeling like no-one has missed her. She confirms that she was responsible for selling her things on but refuses to say why. Carly is refused a bank loan and Brenda soon catches her trying to hint for the money from Bob and warns her off. Rachel makes up with Sam but admits she was forced to fulfil Jai's wishes and Archie is now registered as Jai's son. Simon leads a drunken Laurel back to his house as he promises her more alcohol. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Barman - Dean Ashton *Matt - Henry Miller *Simon - Sam Barriscale Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *David's *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Staff Room *Corner Social Café Bar Notes *First appearance of Betty Eagleton since Episode 6860 (2nd May 2014). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes